Comebackvivor 1
Comebackvivor 1: Winners is the first season of Comebackvivor. Castaways Tribes First Tribes Tagi * Danni Bowright, winner of Survivor: Guatamala * Denise Stapley, winner of Survivor: Phillipines * Ethan Zohn, winner of Survivor Africa * Fabio Birza, winner of Survivor: Nicaragua * Parvati Shallow, winner of Survivor: Micronesia * Richard Hatch, first ever winner in Survivor: Borneo * Sandra Diaz-Twine, winner of Survivor: Pearl Isands and Survivor: Heroes vs Villains Kucha * Amber Mariano, winner of Survivor: All-Stars * Bob Crowley, winner of Survivor: Gabon * John Cochran, winner of Survivor: Caramoan * Rob Mariano, winner of Survivor: Redemption Island * Tina Wesson, winner of Survivor: The Australian Outback * Vecepia Towery, winner of Survivor: Marquesas * Yul Kwon, winner of Survivor: Cook Islands Viveros * Aras Baskauskas, winner of Survivor: Panama * Brian Heidik, winner of Survivor: Thailand * Earl Cole, winner of Survivor: Fiji * J.T. Thomas, winner of Survivor: Tocantins * Sophie Clarke, winner of Survivor: South Pacific * Tom Weastman, winner of Survivor: Palau * Tyson Apostol, winner of Survivor: Blood vs Water Galu * Chris Daugherty, winner of Survivor: Vanutu * Jenna Morcasa, winner of Survivor: The Amazon * Kim Spradlin, winner of Survivor: One World * Natalie White, winner of Survivor: Samoa * Russell Hantz, second runner-up of Survivor: Heroes vs Villains * Todd Herzog, winner of Survivor: China * Tony Vlachos, winner of Survivor: Cagayan Second Tribes Aparri * Ethan Zohn, winner of Survivor: Africa * Aras Baskauskas, winner of Survivor: Panama * Kim Spradlin, winner of Survivor: One World * Rob Mariano, winner of Survivor: Redemption Island * Sandra Diaz-Twine, winner of Survivor: Pearl Islands and Survivor: All-Stars * Sophie Clarke, winner of Survivor: South Pacific * Yul Kwon, winner of Survivor: Fiji Solana * Amber Mariano, winner of Survivor: All-Stars * Aras Baskauskas, winner of Survivor: Panama * Danni Bowright, winner of Survivor: Guatamala * Fabio Birza, winner of Survivor: Nicaragua * Natalie White, winner of Survivor: Samoa * Parvati Shallow, winner of Survivor: Micronesia * Tyson Apostol, winner of Survivor: Blood vs Water Luzon * Bob Crowley, winner of Survivor: Gabon * John Cochran, winner of Survivor: Caramoan * Denise Stapley, winner of Survivor: Philippines * Earl Cole, winner of Survivor: Fiji * Russell Hantz, runner-up in Survivor: Heroes vs Villains * Tina Wesson, winner of Survivor: The Australian Outback * Todd Herzog, was not chosen and was sent to Exile Island for 7 days * Vecepia Towery, winner of Survivor: Marquesas Third Tribes Ometepe * Amber Mariano * Bob Crowley * Fabio Birza * Kim Spradlin * Rob Mariano * Sandra Diaz-Twine * Yul Kwon Zapatera * Aras Baskauskas * Ethan Zohn * John Cochran * Parvati Shallow * Tina Wesson * Tyson Apostol * Vecepia Towery Merged Tribe * Amber Mariano * Aras Baskauskas * Bob Crowley * Fabio Birza * John Cochran * Kim Spradlin * Parvati Shallow * Rob Mariano * Sandra Diaz-Twine * Tina Wesson * Vecepia Towery * Yul Kwon Voting History